tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mew Forms
Mew Forms Mew Forms are the transformations of girls whose DNA is accepting of and has been merged with that of an animal. A Mew form is the typical magical girl with a flashy costume and special weapons and powers. Mew forms can also be morphed or merged and through that, changed (for example the Mew Crystal upgrades in Emerald Mew Mew.) See also: *Mew Genes *Mew Marks *Mew Aqua *Mew Weapons Costume and Changes When a girl is in her mew form, a variety of things will change about her appearance. The most noticeable difference is the appearance of animal features due to the injected animal DNA. Most commonly, these features appear as ears, tails and wings, however other features can also appear. Secondly, their hair and eye colour are likely to change. This can change to a lighter version of their original hair/eye colour or a completely different colour which matched their uniform. In Fanon, the colour changes vary wildly depending on the creator, though the general idea is they stick to the aforementioned rules. Third, the costume. The mew costume can vary again, and comes in all shapes and forms. The general rules are that the costume should cover the body and have a vertical striped pattern with puff sleeves, a choker, a pendant, a garter, arm coverings and shoes. However there are many different variations that are available, and many designs ignore certain aspects of the uniform. Lastly, the colour scheme of the costume and hair. Usually mews have two colours, but wider colour pallets are accepted. The main colour will usually be the majority of the design, and the secondary colour will be the accents and fluffs on the design. However with wider colour schemes and more detailed designs, the colours can be anywhere as well as there being more than two colours in the pallet - it's often common in fanon for there to be three or more colours involved in the design. Furthermore, the colours are usually analogue to each other or simply shades of the same colour, though there is no restrictions on the colours picked. List of Species by User Keep in mind some species are NOT really endangered. '' Please add your character's species! There ''will be multiple characters for some species''. If a Mew's name doesn't have a link it means the page doesn't exist or that the link has not been found yet. Please help by adding links if you find them as pages are created and broken links redirected. If a link to a Mew's page has not been found after a certain amount of time, their name will be deleted from the list, but if the page if found at any time feel free to add them again. Canon *Amami Black Rabbit - Mew Berry *Andes Mountain Cat - Mew Berry *Finless Porpoise - Mew Lettuce *Golden Lion Tamarin - Mew Pudding *Grey Wolf - Mew Zakuro *Humboldt Penguin - Mew Ringo *Iriomote Wildcat - Mew Ichigo *Ultramarine Lorikeet - Mew Mint AcaraKat *Red Panda - Mew Fireberry *Siberian flying squirrel Mew Pineapple *Siberian weasel Mew Grape *Amur Leopard Mew Blueberry *Siberian Tiger (albino) Mew Cherry AnnikaDoll *Arctic Fox - Mew Aurora *Bengal Tiger - Mew Spice Chai *Black Cat - Mew Radiant Sun *Black Widow - Mew Blood Widow *Corsican Red Deer - Mew Shaded Artemis *European Mink - Mew Wily Gothica *Fraser's Dolphin - Mew Aural Frisk *Vaquita Porpise - Mew Honey Chamomile *White-tailed Ptarmigan - Mew Lunar Dream *White Wolf - Mew Spectral Galaxy *Unspecified - Mew Dreamer BlueberryCrush *Black Panther - Mew Rainbow ChocoButtons *Darwin's Fox - Mew Rose Clover-Ghost *Yellow-Eyed Penguin - Mew Orange *Christmas Frigatebird - Mew Red Onion Fynxfan Ribbon Mew Mew * African Wild Donkey - Mew Raspberry * Island fox - Mew Orange * Kagu - Mew Blueberry * African Lion - Mew Ice * Sumatran Tiger - Mew Nectarine HARIKOMEWMEW Lucky Strike Mew Mew *Siberian Tiger - Mew Shamrock *Fishing Cat - Mew Passion *Tanooki - Mew Cream *Human - Mew Cream *Raven - Mew Truffle *Scottish Deer Hound - Mew Blueberry Japanesenerd247 Tokyo Mew Mew: Viva La Dessert! *Patas Monkey - Mew Shortcake *Caracal - Mew Cobbler *Prairie Falcon - Mew Cookie *Goodfellow's Tree Kangaroo - Mew Sorbet *Bottlenose Dolphin - Mew Cupcake *Swift Fox - Mew Macaron *Snowshoe Hare - Mew Cream Fruity Mew Mew! *Maui's Dolphin - Mew Raspberry *Sumatran Tiger - Mew Grape *Amur Leopard - Mew Melon *Red-Tailed Hawk - Mew Lemon *Mantled Howler Monkey - Mew Papaya *Mountain Goat - Mew Apple *Island Fox - Mew Grapefruit Tokyo Mew Mew: Sugar Rush! *Goldman's Jaguar - Mew Soda *Norway Lemming - Mew Taffy *Flying Steamer Duck - Mew Lemondrop *African Glass Catfish - Mew Jello Tokyo Mew Mew: Le Creme! *Cottontop Tamarin - Mew Raspberry *Honey Bee - Mew Custard *Sumatran Tiger - Mew Tapioca Kiera the bat *Mission Blue Butterfly - Mew Amber *Blue-eyed Darner - Mew Something. *Himalayan Wolf - Mew Mikaela Let's Go! Haruna Artist Tropica Mew Mew *Great Egret - Mew Passionfruit *Sun Bear - Mew Mango *Leatherback Seaturtle - Mew Coconut *Eld's Deer - Mew Kiwi *Egyptian Vulture - Mew Pineapple *Beluga Whale - Mew Lychee Lucky7312 Mu Mew Myu *Black-Footed Cat - Mew Caramel Apple *Blue Morpho Butterfly - Mew Blue Kool-Aid *Brown Teal - Mew Macaroon *Choctawhatchee Beach Mouse - Mew Sour Grapes *Coachella Valley Fringe-Toed Lizard - Mew Peach Cobbler *Katipo - Mew Candy Floss *Polar Bear - Mew Lemon Snow Cone *Red Panda - Mew Tomato *Seychelles Magpie Robin - Mew Blueberry *Tricolored Blackbird - Mew Twinkie *??? - Mew Shadow Cake Other *Golden Lancehead Viper - Mew Envy *Przewalski's Horse - Mew Ginger Peach LucyBalletPrincess *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Mew Annie *Kayna - Mew Ruby *Holstein Cow - Mew Carrot *Spider - Mew Tangerine *Hamster - Mew Cauliflower MahoInu *Green Bee Eater - Mew Pear *Newfoundland Marten - Mew Lychee *Pygmy Hippopotamus - Mew Lollipop *Star Nosed Mole - Mew Fig *Stingless Bee - Mew Honey *Vicuna - Mew Watermelon *Phoenix - Mew Flame *Przewalski's Horse - Mew Jo Melody the fangirl Doux Mew Mews *Blue-Throated Macaw - Mew Blueberry *Bengal Tiger - Mew Lime Dark Mew Mews *Maclaud's Horseshoe Bat - Mew Dark Blackberry *Red Fox - Mew Dark Orange *Raccoon - Mew Dark Lemon MomoiroSakura *Andes Mountain Cat - Mew MuraBudou *Siberian Husky - Mew Cherri *Sun Conure Parrot - Mew MidoriBudou RoyalHistoria Mythical Mew Mew * Przewalski's horse - Mew Candy * Indian Rhinoceros - Mew Candy * Vampire Squid - Mew Grape * Honduran Spiny-tailed Iguana - Mew Currant * Volcano Rabbit - Mew Pear * Saiga Antelope - Mew Pear * Red-headed Flameback - Mew Tangerine * Short-nosed Sea Snake - Mew Fig Mythical Mew Mew a la Carte *Asiatic Lion - Mew Citrus *Steppe Eagle - Mew Citrus *Darwin's Fox - Mew Cocoa World Wide Mew Mew * Black-Footed Ferret - Mew Apple Pie * New Britain Bronzewing - Mew Treacle * North Atlantic Right Whale - Mew Chocolate * Aquatic Warbler - Mew Marzipan * Spotted Owl - Mew Maple Syrup * Noble Crayfish - Mew Macaron * Agua Rica Leaf Frog - Mew Cherimoya Mew Trio * Red Wolf - Mew Clementine Princess Mew Mews *Giant Ibis - Mew Apple *Delicate Deer Mouse - Mew Icing *Northern Spotted Owl - Mew Peach *Plain Goby - Mew Seaweed Keystone Mew Mews *Rusty Patched Bumble Bee - Mew Honey *Gopher Tortoise - Mew Soda *Sea Otter - Mew Lime *Andean Flamingo - Mew Cake *Prairie Dog - Mew Paprika *Whale Shark - Mew Plum Bon Vivant Mew Mew *Reindeer - Mew Peppermint *Turtledove - Mew Wine *Robust Cottontail - Mew Marshmallow *Mitchell's Satyr Butterfly - Mew Mochi Other * Snow Leopard - Mew Peach Sammy Mouse Mew Mew Power: Apprentice *Numbat - Mew Gwen *Black Rhinoceros - Mew Pheobe *??? - Mew Kanya *Grévy's Zebra - Mew Merlot *Madame Berthe's Mouse Lemur - Mew Antonia *??? - Mew ??? * ??? - Mew ??? *Common Myna - Mew Stephanie *Crab-eating Macaque - Mew Tiffany *Brush-tail Possum - Mew Diana *Nile Perch - Mew Kaitlyn *Brown Tree Snake - Mew April *European Red Deer - Mew Esmee * Small Indian Mongoose - Mew ??? Mus Mew Mew *Great Hopping Mouse *Big-eared Hopping Mouse *Blue-grey Mouse *Darling Downs Hopping Mouse *Goulds Mouse *Long-tailed Hopping Mouse *Short-tailed Hopping Mouse *Eurasian Harvest Mouse *Dusky Hopping Mouse *Camiguin Forest Mouse *Country Mouse *Little Native Mouse *Matthey's Mouse *Moon Striped Mouse *Smoky Mouse *Striped Grass Mouse *Desert Pygmy Mouse *Perdido Key Beach Mouse *Salt Marsh Harvest Mouse *Hastings River Mouse *Alabama Beach Mouse *House Mouse Other *Grizzly Bear - Mew Thirza *Wild Goat - Mew Small Goat *Giant Kangaroo Rat - Mew Zaniha *Volcano Rabbit - Mew Spicy Chai *Cloud-forest Pygmy Owl - Mew Nicolette *Frosted Myotis *Visayan Spotted Deer *Persian Fallow Deer *Black Footed Wildcat *Amani Sunbird *Black Footed Ferret - Mew Poptart Shiny re TMMR & NK4 Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced *Snow Leopard - Mew Starfruit *Galapagos Penguin - Mew Plum *Polar Bear - Mew Blueberry *Monarch Butterfly - Mew Orange *Red Panda - Mew Cherry *Snow Leopard - Mew Onion NK4 Project *Volcano Rabbit - Mew Starfruit *Sierra Nevada Bighorn Sheep - Mew Cranberry *Calafornia Condor - Mew Blackberry *Dhole - Mew Persimmon *Phantasmal Poison Frog - Mew Currant Neotype Mew Mew *Buffy Headed Marmoset - Mew Thyme *Iberian Lynx - Mew Parsley TiaTulip44 *Spotted Dolphin - Tiana Yuki *Pending Scorpion *Pending Snake *Pending Kangaroo Whiteweaver *Giant Panda - Mew Coffee *Hawaiian Monk Seal - Caspian *Mediterranean Monk Seal - Merlin *Philippine Eagle - Loki *Saharan Cheetah - Hotaru *Volcano Rabbit - Peter 2D Wonderland Tokyo Mew Mew Sucre Glace ''Note that these Mew Mews are infused with endangered flower DNA as well as animals *Jamaican Flower Bat/wood lily - Mew Garlic *Amur Tiger/thorny popolo - Mew Apricot *Mississippi Valley Wolf/spotted ladysthumb - Mew Chestnut *Ili Pika/alkalai buttercup - Mew Ginger *Palmer's Chipmunk/rosepink - Mew Toffee KiraKira-Chan Note that these Mews are infused with food DNA as well as animals. * White Tail Doe / Mandarin Orange - Mew Lollipop * Sugar Glider / Mint - Mew Gumdrop * Raccon / Poprocks / Spright (Soda) - Mew Fizz * Blue Morpho Butterfly / Berrys and berry juice - Mew BonBon Unsorted *Fennec Fox - Mew Trixie *Kangaroo Rat - Mew Mia *South China Tiger - Mew Zyamu *Unknown - Mew Angel Dust Princess Mew Tokyo Mew Mew: Konaharuwootashi * Lion - Mew Brown Sugar * Short-Eared Dog - Mew Black Licorice * Jungle Cat - Mew Tuna * White-bellied-Spider Monkey - Mew Oreo * Four-toed Hedgehog - Mew Banana * Angel Shaek - Mew Cookie * Chinese giant salamander - Akita Yorikazu * Black Salamander - Shigenoi Arikatsu * Bighorn Sheep - Bito Akinume * Fangtooth Moray - Kumagaya Chikanaka * Black squirrel - Sakura Chikanaka * Short-tailed Paradigalla - Asakura Mochinao * Bluejay - Tsugaru kiyotoshi * Hummingbird - Mina Kiyotoshi * Stripped Hyena - Sackary Pride * Spotted Hyena - Jack Pride * Black-faced Black Spider Monkey - Ken Malla * Leopard Rocket Frog - Ren Hoshiya * Swamp Rabbit - Shinano Toshirou * Ground beetle - Gotou Toshurou * True weevil - Honcho Toshirou * Uncompahgre Fritillary Butterfly - Kita Sadamune * Coati - Kimura Chimayo * Musk Deer - Nomiya Ushi * Coahuila Box Turtle - Akechi Tanehiro * Western Aquatic Garter Snake - Mami Tanehiro * Mink - Urakami Kunitomo * Badger - Nijo Hatsu Happy Sweet Mews * Forest Arboreal Alligator Lizard - Mew Sno Ball * Girdled Lizard - Mew Cake Ball * Green Basilisk - Mew Cake Pop * Gilla Monster - Mew Cheesecake * Medusa Blenny - Mew Taiyaki Inmates and Aquatic Mew Mews * German Shepherd - Shui Mew Cream * Mimic Octopus - Akira Mew Cranberry * Dormouse - Brook (Mew Cactus) * Black-tailed Jackrabbit - Nico Mew Pocky * Kangaroo Rat - Luka Mew Caramel * Miniature Horse - Ruke Mew Mandarine * Tawny Frogmouth - Hina Mew Lychee * Komodo Dragon - Sashi Mew Eggplant * Bengal Slow Loris - Upa Mew Popcorn * Racoon Dog - Liang Mew Snowskin Mooncake * Bao Constrictor - Qi Mew Apple * Dragon Eel - Kid Mew Honey * Snowflake Eel - Sake Mew Starfruit * Football Anglerfish - Anko Momo Mew Peach * Red-Eyed Pufferfish - Nami Sanji Mew Chocolate * Japanese Eel - Memeko Charlotte Mew Bearberry * Hourglass Dolhpin - Corazon Donquixote Mew Cheese Household Mew Mews * Ragamuffin Car - Takeko Masakage Mew Lamingtons * Long-tailed chinchilla - Maeda Toshiie Mew Cucumber * White with Dark Eyes Ferret - Adachi Hyogo Mew Macaroon * Australian Shepherd Dog - Kuroda Kanbee Mew Cake * Pink-toed tarantula - Takenaka Yoshio Mew Ice Cream * Holland Lop US - Mina Shido Mew Rice * Checkered Giant US - Asui Shido Mew Bean * Vasmaer's eclectus parrot - Baba Nobuharu Mew Fudge * Goldfish - Yuri Nobuharu Mew Cupcake * Balinese Cat - Kishi Motoori Mew Strawberry * Shire Horse - Ito Hitachiin Mew Potato * Danish Landrace Sheep - Tomohiro Hitachiin Mew Waffles * Pomeranian Goose - Beruka Utaval Mew Apple Shinsengumi Mew Mews * Malabar large-spotted Civet - Taiyo Okita Mew Neptune * Cave Lion - Ume Heisuke Mew Mars * Hokkaido Wolf - Yuki Hijikata Mew Pluto * Spectacled cormorant - Hibiki Shinpachi Mew Saturn * Yunnan Lake Newt - Yuri Hajime Mew Earth * Aurochs - Hare Sanosuke Mew Jupiter * Kutchicetus minimus - Midori Isami Mew Uranus * Caribbean monk seal - Kanna Keisuke Mew Venus * Midway Noctuid Moth - Ame Chuji Mew Mercury]] Akatsuki Mew Mew * Bengal Tiger - Peter Uzumaki Mew Pain * Sea otter - Kohaku Kashuu Mew Konan * Tarbagan Marmot - Zeke Ishimatsu Mew White Zetsu * Vancouver Island Marmot - Zenas ishimatsu Mew Black Zetsu * Whooping Crane - Deavon Ato Mew Deidara * Red Wolf - Saki Sakumura Mew Sasori * African Wild Dog - Hiawatha Musaki Mew Hidan * Palmer's Chipmunk - Kaemon Hiitachin Mew Kakuzu * Great Hammerhead Shark - Kianni Hoshigaki Mew Kisame * European Mink - Itamma Uchiha Mew Itachi * Black-Headed Spider Monkey - Torin Uchiha Mew Tobi * Tanuki Yokai - Gin Kaze Mew Shukaku * Bakeneko - Yuugo Nii Mew Matatabi * Three-Tailed Turtle Yokai - Yaku Karatachi Mew Isobu * Four-Tailed Monkey Yokai - Ron Kabba Mew Goku * Dolphin/Horse Hybrid - Haku Minka Mew Kokuo * Slug - Uta Bishu Mew Saiken * Kabutomushi wings = 1 tail - Fuuka Gen Mew Chomei * Ushi-Oni Yokai - Kiba Bee Mew Gyuki * Nine-Tails Fox Yokai - Nashu Uzumaki Mew Kurama Country Mew Mews * Pygmy Hoppopotamus - Set Ume Mew Ume * Bush Dog - Anubis Ninjin Mew Carrot * Nelson's Antelope Squirrel - Thor kuri Mew Chestnut * Dormouse - Loki Dango Mew Dango * Amur Leopard - Baldur Ichigo Mew strawberry * Giant Panda - Hades Gurēpu Mew Gape * Se Lion - Arachne Kyandī Mew Candy * Green Turtle - Dionysus Wain Mew Wine * Blue Whale - Susanoo Ringo Mew Apple * Yucatán Black Howler Monkey - Benten Kurēpu Mew Crepe * white-backed Vulture - Yakushi Rāmen Mew Ramen Chosha Mew Mew * White Tiger (Bengal Tiger Color Variation) - Atsushi Nakajima - Mew Strawberry * African Wild Ass - Osamu Dazai - Mew Orange * Black Rhinoceros - Ryunosuke Akutagawa - Mew Plum * Owston's Civet - Chūya Nakahara - Mew Blueberry * Western Falanouc - Jun'ichirō Tanizaki - Mew Pear * Saipan Reed-warbler - Ogai Mori - Mew Pudding * Blue Whale - Kyoka Izumi - Mew Apple Chiba Chosa Mew Mew * Borneo Bay Cat - Kuro Nakajima * Przewalski's Horse - Yūko Oda * Otter Civet - Chibi Nakahara * Sumatron Rhinoceros - Yasushi Akutagawa * Javan Rhinoceros - Hiroshi Akutagawa * Sei Whale - Shizumi Izumi * Black-winged Myna - Mari Mori * Grandidier’s Vontsira - Emiko Poe Yokai Mew Mew Note that these Mews are infused with Yokai a.k.a Supernatural Creatures instead of Endangered Animal or Plant Species. * Daitengu - Nicole Oshinuma * Inugami - Lucinda Kohaku * Kitsune - Kat~Chan * Kiyohime - Laura Aya * Hitodama - Erica Moe * Bakeneko - October Natsumi * Nukebuki - Mina Kunikida Yokai Mew Mew La Vida Note that these Mews are infused with Yokai a.k.a Supernatural Creatures instead of Endangered Animal or Plant Species. TBA Touken Mew Mew * Andean Mountain Cat - Yamatonokami Yasusada * Darwin's Fox - Kashuu Kiyomitsu * African Wild Dog - Izuminokami Kanesada * Volcano Rabbit - Horikawa Kunihiro * Red Panda - Akita Toushirou * Walia Ibex - Shinano Toushirou * Arctic Fox - Kogatsunemaru * Dama Gazelle - Nakigitsune * Comoro Friar - Taikogane Sadamune Mew Mew High * Sloth Bear - April * Kaua'i Cave Spider - Kumoko * Japanese Wolf - Ion * Calico Cat - Brook (Mew Dango) * Lioness - Anise * American Fuzzy Lop - Travis * Arctic Wolf - Nana * Black Howler - Niko * Pot-Bellied Pig - Ricky * Large Japanese Field Mouse - Cassandra * Silver Fox - Rylan * Fruit Bat - Madoka * Mountain Tapir - Daniel * Honeybee - Kim * White-Back Vulture - Rei Hunter Mew Mew Note that Raimu Satori is a Raccoon Dog who was Transformed into a Human/Mew So he was originally a Raccoon Dog who had Human DNA injected into him turning him into a Human/Mew. * Marine Otter - Dango Izuma * Franklin's Bumble Bee - Ringo Morikawa * Kemp's Ridley - Banana Satio * Pygmy Raccoon - Burūberī Amajiki * White's Seahorse - Kanzo Midorima * Rothschild's Giraffe - Makaron Aoishi * Raccoon Dog Human - Raimu Satori Kami Mew Mew * Ring-tailed Lemur - Amelia Campbell * Northern Sulawesi Spiny Rat - Poppy Hammond * Black-Headed Spider Monkey - Rachel Scott * Asiatic Lion - Kathrine Michaelsen * Gray Wolly Monkey - Isabella Ravn * Qinling Panda - Kirsten Michaelsen * Ethiopian Wolf - Urayama Kayo * Siamese Crocodile - Okuma Kayo * Amami Rabbit - Ueshiba Kayo * Dhole - Miria Malouf * Madagascar Sacred Ibis - Sally Boulos * Borneo Bay Cat - Baniti Sabbag * Tokyo Mew Mew: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorer of Time Note that these Mews are infused with Pokemon DNA instead of endangered animals and plants species. * Torchik - Sanada * Totodile - Dazai * Pink Shellos - Hinoka * Chingling - China * Machop - Max * Geodude - Gin * Doduo - Nana * Doduo - Benny * Shellder - Ume * Spinrak - Sasori * Lotad - Shu * Surskit - Aoiko * Anorith - Anthony * Starly - Kanda * Blue Shellos - Ame * Lileep - Lily * Oddish - Raven * Caterpie - Camy * Butterfree - Okita * Paras - Paris * Hoppip - Hinata * Kabuto - Kabuto ---- * Wigglytuff - Madoka * Chato - Ginny * Loudred - Moriyama * Sunflora - Aisha * Corphish - Aoi * Dugtrio - Sun * Diglett - Moon * Croagunk - Sato * Chimecho - Mei * Bidoof - Leona ---- * Skunktank - Fugo * Zubat - Kaki * Koffing - Kikyo Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Mew Mews Category:Mew Genes